Silus Versakk
"Life is amusing, even more so when you have someone else's in your own hands, which is true power, you can either spare them or suspend their existence. To them, you are a god." (No, this is actually philosophical musings, describing how it would hypothetically feel to hold someone's entire existence in the palm of your hand, you would essentially be god to them) -Silus Versakk, War Councilor of NOVA Early Life in the Sith and Foundation of the RIE Silus grew up on the wrecked planet of Taris under jurdistiction of his father Darth Tarak, learning the powers of the force and the philosophy of the sith. He also became temporarily afflicted with a strain of Rakghoul Virus, which nearly killed him, he was narrowly gifted a vaccine before the transformation occured. He fought and destroyed many afflicted by the plague and eventually entered the Sith Academy. Once within the Academy he was a model student, but secretly tended to his own philosophical ethics. This was cut short whenn the Academy was raided by Jedi, at which point Silus led campaign after campaign of pure destruction against the Jedi, becoming the renowned Sith lord, Darth Mallius. When the Resurgent Sith Empire was destroyed, Silus took his men to Rakata Prime to start a New Sith Empire, he brought a single fleet to Rakata Prime and eventually conquered the primitive Natives, finally taking out enough Rancors to establish a small civilization, known as The Reformed Sith Imperium, once they had inhabited the temples, however, they found computers of Rakatan origin, finding reverence for the Infinite Empire shortly after, began the Reformed Infinite Empire. Silus appointed General Terix as governor in his absence. Silus shortly after joined NOVA. Induction and life in NOVA Silus Versakk was inducted into NOVA after the death of his father, Darth Tarak. Alex Talis personally saw to it that he was inducted into NOVA and specifically ordered to serve under Colonel Rahkon. Silus was more focused on technology during the Old Republic, focusing on crushing the armours of his opponents by hacking into their suits and locking them down, however when it was revealed that his father survived, he dedicated himself to force abilities and mastered Djem-So. He took Delvan Olsahd as his second and they served together for many years, until Delvan's treachery. Silus was oblivious to the treachery of his second, he let him on board his cruiser, which was shot down over the moon of Dantooine and to Alex Talis, thus ended the tale of Silus Versakk. Silus was, in truth, barely injured by the crash, and congratulated the intuition of his apprentice, he took this as an oppertunity to go and help the RIE develop it's Force Sensitive technology, The RIE had flourished within this time and gained a substantial amount of wealth, allowing Phrik alloy to become the standard for soldiers and hulls. Eventually, the force centered tech was made with massive improvements and Silus returned to NOVA, appointing Terix as governor again. Fleets were in construction, and Trade was established with the Chiss Ascendancy allowing the RIE to become even more prosperous, and gain a small fleet. Silus came back, faking a large time in stasis, pretending to re-awaken in the aftermath of the empire's victory on Coruscant and helped Talis take down Jalos along with the help of Red Dawn,after tea and biscuits and an explanation of his quote on quote 'Treachery' he then went into stasis again until he was re-awakened by Kyle Vanlor II 3/4 through the Cylian era, where Silus rose to prominance as a commander of the Arch fleet, which served in many battles. Silus even won a duel with Master Cylas, which ended in Cylas' arm being chopped off. Silus then headed the attack against the newly created Rakatan empire and the newly instilled Cylian era after that. He was then instilled to the War Council and led the charge against the Siraxians, and is currently helping Dawn fight the Zephyrians. The NOVA/Sith war When Silus' Arch Fleet were travelling in the unknown legions, they chanced to come upon Lehon. What was odd was that the star forge, was reconstructed, and that a sith meditation sphere and a fleet of ships had materialised from hyperspace. Silus hailed them and when they declined, they opened fire. The Arch fleet were ripped apart, Silus and his most trusted ally at the time - Darth Jakaros - Flew in a shuttle to the main ship, where they were set upon by Rakatans, and sith warriors, and two genetically engineered twins called the Jek brothers. After downloading data from a terminal it turned out that Serhal Kaaht; A tw'ilek warlord had absorbed the spirits of Naga Sadow, Ludo Kressh and Marka Ragnos, he was also planning a war against NOVA. This war went horribly, at first, when many NOVA planets were outright decimated by this onslaught. When Kaaht used the force to possess Jakaros, a minor conflict ensued, which ended ith the subjucation of Jakaros, and the true location of Seerhal Kaaht. The revived Rakatan fleets blew NOVAs fleets apart, but in the end, Silus mentally overwhelmed Serhaal and drove him to commit suicide in the black void of space. The Return of the Cylians After the NOVA sith war, The Cylians Returned and decimated the NOVA fleets, Silus killed the leader, but was practically blown apart by Bolik's onslaught. He retreated planetside, where he was confronted by Kaylek Cutter and deemed a coward. Silus' logic was that if NOVA was nearly destroyed, then he might as well preserve it. He took Sean and Kaylek to his headquarters in the Unknown regions, where he remained incognito for the decade, rebuilding himself to increase his force potential, and creating a prototype for Force Sensitive Droids. After NOVA was deemed strong enough to retaliate against the Cylian empire, Silus along with the reincarnated Hypith Prowis assaulted Coruscant, narrowly winning the battle by crushing the Cylian forces with orbital bombardment. He frequently led skirmishes and planetary assaults on the Cylians, until they were deemed weak enough to strike at the heart. Throughout the skimishes he had numerous duels with Bolik, frequently defeating him. After he destroyed Bolik's station along with the majority of his fleets he confronted him in the undercity of Balmorra, where Silus crushed him with debris after a long fight. During this period, Silus assembled the FD-71 Units, which were force sensitive droids, he used this tech to make himself a newer body, which has greatly improved his force abilities. Shortly after this, Hypith Prowis, NOVA's leader went on a pilgrimage to the Unknown regions, and Varren T'Savik was elected as the new ruler of NOVA, and had sociopathic tendancies. During this time period Silus also became close companions with Red-Dawn, they essentially became brothers. Personality Description Silus has been notoriously ruthless in the past, but whenever possible attempts to negate the loss of Civilian life, he has personal tenants of philosophy derived from the Sith and Jedi code, stating that one must be at peace with themselves, but conflict is always necessary, that passion is required for progress and that both light and darksides have their merits. He views ruthlessness for the sake of ruthlessness as uncivilised and brutish, showing weakness to one's foe if they can see past scaremongering. This is one of his primary quarrels against high commander Varren T'savik. Silus is the Emperor of the Reformed Infinite Empire and rules over the planets of Zeltia and Rakata Prime. Force Powers Silus has proven himself to be one of the strongest force user in NOVA and is regarded as a pioneer in his uses of the force, as he has developed things beyond the normal sith repertoir. A list of his force abilities shall now follow. Force Lighting (To such a high degree that sometimes targets are incinerated on impact.) Force Pulverization (A force power created by Silus that pulverizes the limbs of his opponents, designed to shatter limbs. The user twists his hand in the direction of the appropriate limb, which manipulates the force around it, causing a large shockwave which completely pulverizes the limb.) Sever Force (Causes a mass die-off of midi-chlorians in the target, cutting them off from the force for a temporary time.) Force Choke (Self Explanatory) Force Push (Silus' pushes have grown to the extent that they can re-direct the course of cruisers. This is not an instant kill attack, but will break limbs.) Force Pull (Drags the enemy towards you) Tutiminus (Force deflect, Silus has mastered this to the effect that he can briefly catch lightsabers in his hand) Force Drain (Not to the extent of Darth Nihilus, but strong enough to turn people into a lifeless husk after 5 minutes straight) <- kkkkkkkkkk *brazilian typed laugh* Lightsaber Skills Silus' lightsaber skills are not at all lacking and he has mastered the forms Djem-So and Makashi, however he prefers to use the force to deal with his opponents. He has faced down great enemies of NOVA, including Overlord Bolik and Master Cylas. When fighting, Silus tends to be a vessel of rage, outright overpowering his opponents with destructive force abilities or press them to make a mistake with Makashi, delivering the final blow with Djem-So